Analissa
by MelindaHP
Summary: It's odd how much a day can change your life...Set 10 years after Edward leaves Bella; Canon pairings; AN: Still not a Jacob fan :) Enjoy! RxR
1. Decade

Chapter 1: Decade

Walking up to the front entrance of the school, I could hear the muttered chattering of the students around me. Though, they weren't whispering about me; their interest in me had dwindled to where I was barely mentioned amongst the population. Of course, if I wished, I could have them talking about me for weeks on end, but my parents had warned me to stay low on the radar; who knows how much longer I'd had in this incareration of boredom, not that I really cared to move again.

As I walked briskly past my classmates, my sensitive ears innately caught snippets of their conversations.

"They're like gods!" One girl whispered to another.

"I wonder if they're single..." gushed another. I shook my head, amused, as I descended the stairs toward the cafeteria. The hum of the whispers were slightly drowned out as I approached the louder sounds of the hall bustling with students. I enter, flashing my smile and my ID at the teacher who stood by the doorway. He nods in my direction and I make my way toward the isolated table to my left. There sits my best friend, Elliot, better known as Elliot Wardley to the student population. His real surname was Travis but no one but my family knows his real name; just as no one but my family knows my real name. Here, my name is Arabelle Connors, a random name my mother conjured up when signing me up to attend the god-forsaken school. My ID that I just held matches that name and I even have a birth certificate to prove it. But they're just words to me; I've had enough names in the past that these are no more significant to me than the rush of wind that blows through my hair as someone comes in from the early September weather.

I sit down next to Elliot, snatching his soda from beside his school-issued laptop. He looks up and flashes a smile before going back to the screen. I pull a bag of cookies out of my bag and wave it in his face. He laughs, making a grab for the food but I jerk it out of his reach at the last second. He smirks at me with a knowing smile, waiting patiently. I giggle in response, snapping open the bag and handing him one. He nods in thanks before going back to his laptop. I put a cookie to my lips as my eyes sweep the cafeteria.

I almost choke.

In the opposite corner of the cafeteria, five teenagers sit stiffly, looking off in different directions. The sense of deja vu overwhelms me and I turn away from the newcomers, certain these people are the origin of my classmates' excitement. Elliot looks up at my outburst but I shake my head, swallowing the cookie whole. I pull out my new iPhone 6, the best smartphone the market can buy, in my opinion, and start fiddling with it. I am in the middle of a game of QuizUp when I hear a girl from my math class get up and approach our table. Elliot and I look up at the visitor; I smile in a friendly manner. The girl was Amy Finney, a shy sophomore who I could tell struggled in the class we shared.

"Hey, Amy, what's up?" I ask, allowing my tone to sound open so as not to make her more nervous than she already was. She relaxes visibly at my words and comes closer, looking down at the book and notebook in her hands.

"Hi, Arabelle, I was just wondering...it you could explain to me a certain point on the Calc topic from yesterday. I went to Ms. Gornick after school but she wasn't there and I know we have a test on Friday..." I interrupt the poor girl before she passes out with nervousness.

"It's cool, Amy. Come on, sit down," I say, my tone comforting and inviting. She tentatively sit besides me and opened her book. I offered her a cookie, a gesture that relaxes her enough to explain her issue with what the class had learned the day before. I explain the concept slowly, giving her analogies and explain the practice problems we had for homework. She walks away from the table, satisfied, thanking me profusely before going back to her friends and explaining the concept to them, as they had been too afraid to approach me themselves. A wry smile on my face, I glance through the topic we would be learning today. I sighed; derivatives with Quotient, Product, and Power Rule. Great, I think, let's confuse the poor kids even further.

The whole time, I am aware of the five teenagers sitting 60 feet away from me, not touching their food or speaking to each other, just like last time. Casually, I turn and lean against the wall beside the table, putting my legs up on the seats and crossing them. Holding my phone in my lap and glancing at Elliot's computer screen, I begin to taunt him.

"What are you doing that's taking so long?" I whine. His lips twitch in response.

"Why does it matter to you?" He replies, his eyes never leaving the screen. I kick his side with my right foot gently. He turns toward me.

"So you can focus on what's really important: me," I tease. He raises an eyebrow.

"Since when did you become so self-absorbed?" He asks, eyeing my body appreciatively. I laugh. I am about to answer him when I heard a gasp followed by four more, across the room. I look up toward the sound. Five pairs of golden eyes are fixed on me. Now that we are looking at each other, I quickly scan their appearances; they have not changed in the time since I last saw them. To them, though, I have changed.

My hair is a golden blonde, long and flowing over my shoulders. My eyes are a deep blue, like the stone lapis lazuli, with flecks of gold in their cores. I am wearing a white close-fitted shirt, with sleeves ending three-quarters of the way down my muscled arms. My shirt rides up a bit, and they can see my middrift, also muscled with visible abdominals. My dark jeans are close fitting too, hugging my hips just above my hip bone, a gold belt with crystals wrapped around me. My gold sandals and matching earrings complete the look.

Their eyes see this, yet they do not understand. To them, I should not look any different than a typical teenage girl. But my heart-shaped face, the shape of my eyes, my mannerisms as I sit and eat with Elliot, convince them that their memories are correct.

I have reminded them of someone from long ago, but I should not look like how I am. They are convinced I am she but do not understand how I could not have aged; it has been nearly ten years.

They believe I am Isabella Swan of Forks, Washington. And I am, in a sense, because Isabella Swan never existed.

Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long but I had organize my thoughts before I continued anything!

First, I Hurt and A Family's Love are complete. This story was originally going to be the continuation of I Hurt but I wanted to add another type of story so this is completely new.

Second, I am deleting Change of Fate because I do not want to keep you guys waiting and I do not want to disappoint you all :( I do not have the time to continue the story so I am not going to lead my followers on anymore.

Third, I do intend on finishing Miracle of Love. It is close to being down but I have not had a chance to write as this story has been swirling in my head for a long time.

This will be a long story and there will be a sequel so stay tuned! Tell me what you think! I love hearing all your reviews!

~Melinda :) 3


	2. Explanation

Chapter 2: Explanation

The newcomers have been watching me all week, very conspicuously if I do say so myself. That's not to say I haven't been watching them too, but at least I'm polite enough to watch them when they believe I am not. Now, I am on my way to gym class, a class as tedious and boring as any other I attend. I am changed from my regular clothes into pink Sofee shorts, shorts most commonly found on a cheerleader. I also wear a white loose tank top that has been cut down the sides, where my sides and pink sports bra are visible. My sneakers are comfortable, though almost anything can be comfortable to me, if needed.

We arrive at the football field, the rest of the class already present and stretching. I break free of the herd of girls and join Elliot, sitting besides him on the grass as he sits in a butterfly position. I watch as he stretches, holding my arm across my chest to make it look like I'm doing the same. My gaze wanders and falls on the five people on the bleachers about fifty-five yards away from me. They got out of gym somehow today, and are sitting in a close group, seeming at ease. But I can see the tension in their jaws, the tightness of their eyes, which had steadily grown darker in color over the past week.

Their eyes meet mine and I hold it for a second, allowing my face to remain expressionless before turning to Elliot as he stands up. The regular teacher is out and the substitute orders us to walk or jog around the track for the rest of the period. Elliot pulls me up from the ground and I brush the turf off the back of my shorts as we make our way to the orange track that lines the perimeter of the football field. The boys of the class, as usual, begin running at top speed and I consider joining them; I would love to see the look on their faces as they crash and burn but I keep going. I decide against it though and Elliot and I walk around the track slowly.

The five teenagers are talking quietly to each other, their lips barely moving that they believe only they can hear. I can hear them, though.

"It can't be her, Alice. She's the complete opposite in looks!"

"It **is** her, Jazz. I know my best friend. You can see it too."

"She had brown hair and brown eyes, the exact opposite of the girl."

"She could be wearing contacts and dyed her hair, but her face is the same. She acts the same, she's the same height too. Come on, don't you think it's possible?"

"Most things are possible. But there is the minor fact that Bella is supposed to be 27 right now, not 14 like the girl we are looking at. Explain that."

A wry smile comes to my face as I listen to the conversation. they have kept their real names here, the Cullens and the Hale twins, only here the Hales are not the niece and nephew of their 'adoptive' mother, Esme. From what I have hear from the students' minds, their father works at the local hospital. Such a coincidence.

Elliot is aware of the Cullens almost as much as I am, him still being only human. He knows the story behind them and he, like my parents, are not thrilled to see them. Elliot takes on the role of my older brother, though he is in love with my mother and with me. The situation isn't awkward though; my mother and I both love and adore him.

Out of boredom, I speed up my pace to a brisk jog; Elliot follows suit, keeping pace with me. I speed up more, arching my eyebrow at him in challenge. He laughs, nodding, and begins to flat out sprint. I keep pace easily, my breathing long and relaxed as his becomes heavier. We clear the straightaway and pass the Cullens before he has to stop. I stop with him and mimic his breathing patterns to make it obvious to the other students that I am out of breath also.

When Elliot catches his breath, we begin walking again, me gripping an imaginary stitch in my side. We know it isn't safe to talk at normal human volume because the Cullens can hear human volume and, since Elliot can hear nothing but human volume, we remain silent. I am tempted to speak to him telepathically, but I do not want to risk the mind reader of the Cullens to hear; that is one of the few questions I need answered. I think about approaching them but I don't.

He promised me they wouldn't intrude on my life again and, since that obviously didn't work, I am going to wait for them to ask me. And I don't have to wait long. A whistle blows and everyone makes toward the teachers. Elliot and I follow and I cross my arms impatiently as we listen to the teachers babble on about the track even next week. I feel Elliot's hands on my hips and I arch my neck upward to look at him, my eyes questioning. He smirks and kisses my forehead cockily. I shake my head, bemused, allowing his hands to remain on my sides. When the teacher finishes, we all make to leave.

"Hey," someone calls. A few people turn in the direction of the voice, me and Elliot included, and I lock eyes with Alice Cullen. Her eyes are on me, obviously, and the rest of the class continue their departure. I stop though and Elliot stops beside me. His eyes are distrustful and he pulls gently on my arm to pull me toward the locker rooms. His grip feels like nothing to me, but rather than rudely pulling away and facing them, I turn to him and smile. With my free hand, I pull my phone out of my bra. Quickly, I text my mother to pick us up a little later than usual. Then, I pull my arm free gently, getting up on my tiptoes to kiss Elliot's cheek quickly.

"It'll be ok, Eli, trust me," I say.

He snorts. "Yeah, sure, that's what your mother told me last time." I giggle in response as he walks away, glancing back at me every few seconds. I climb the bleachers where the five Cullens are sitting. When I reach where they are, I put a foot on one of the bleachers and cross my arms, waiting. None of them really no what to say so I decide to start it off.

"What do you want?" I ask, my tone expressionless. They exchange a look.

"Can we talk for a moment?" Alice asks hesitantly. I meet her gaze, holding back the power my eyes can push into her mind, if I so desired. I smile slightly, though it is more of a smirk.

"To who? Arabelle or Isabella?" I say. They freeze, their eyes going wide. Again, they're speechless. Jasper is the one to break the silence.

"Bella." He says, his eyes cautious. I sigh, taking my foot from the bleachers and leaning back into the railing behind me.

"Well, then that's going to be a problem. Because Isabella Swan died 9 years ago, lost in the forest, abandoned by her ex-boyfriend, Edward Cullen, whose family was leaving that same day to move to 'LA'", I make air quotes around the city's name. The Cullens are frozen in shock but I continue anyway.

"Cullen was the last one to be seen with her, as many of the neighbors remember seeing Cullen's car outside the Swan house mere hours before she disappeared. Nothing was ever found of her except for her jacket which had been stained with blood."

"Are you saying," Alice choked, "Edward's wanted for a murder?"

I smile despite my anger.

"No," I soothe them, "he's not wanted for any murders. Thanks to me. But if it hadn't been for me, he would have been responsible for four murders." The Cullens are so shocked they don't know what to do with themselves. They just wait, hoping I will clarify. I hop up onto the railing, holding my bodyweight up perfectly so I don't slip and fall the fifteen feet to the lower deck on the bleachers.

"One the same day, Charles Swan was found in his house, dead, his throat ripped out and drained of blood. When the local police tried to contact the next of kin, they found that Renee and Phil Dwyer had also been killed in the same manner. The entire Swan family had been wiped out in an afternoon."

My tone is so casual that it knocks the Cullens out of their trance of shock. They exchange looks.

"How the hell have we not been hunt down about this, if Edward's the only suspect?" Emmett demanded.

"The case has been filed in both Washington and Florida as cold, never solved. And it never will be solved," I say.

"Not to the human population anyway," I mutter more quietly.

"What do you mean? Do you know who killed them?" Alice asked. I looked up at them, another wry smile on my face. I nodded.

"A vampire by the name of Victoria; James' mate, out to get revenge on the vampire who had killed her mate by killing his." I say, my eyes finally flicking to the one pair of eyes I hadn't met yet. His eyes were haunted, shaken to the core.

"You're telling me that witch has been hunting you for the past ten years?" Emmett was alarmed and angry, and I couldn't help but feel a little touched that he cared enough about me to react that way.

"No," I assure him, "Victoria's dead."

"How?"

"A friend of mine. And no, I'm not talking about the pack of werewolves that lived down the road, a group you failed to tell me about." Their expressions are guilty then.

"Sorry." Alice says. I shrug.

"I'm not really the one you should be apologizing to. You should be apologizing to the Quileutes."

"Why?"

"It's because you didn't tell me that the pack is dead."

There is silence at this revelation. I allow them a few moments before I ask again.

"So what is it that you want?" I ask again, rocking back on my hands impatiently.

"So are you Bella or not?" Rosalie asked, as rude as ever. I smile slyly at her question.

"Yes and no."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"If you would have let me finish, Rosalie, I would have said yes, because I was the one everyone called Isabella Swan and no, because Isabella Swan never existed." My words seem to give them nothing but confusion.

"Isabella Swan was never born to Renee and Charlie Swan; she never existed. I embodied her at the age of 16 before I came to Forks. There was no record of her before then."

"But...you are Bella?" Alice's voice was hesitant. My smile toward her now was comforting but also saddened.

"In a sense."

Alice goes to hug me but I lean away from her. She stops, not understanding my reaction.

"I'm sorry, Alice, but it is easier this way, for everyone. Better to cut you off now than to suffer later." I say. She is confused, as is everyone but Edward. He is tense and I realize that he never told them the words he spoke to me in the forest that day.

"On the day you all left, your brother here was nice enough to outline your feelings toward me. If I remember correctly, and I do, he told me he didn't want me to come with him, with any of you. That he didn't want me, period. That I was 'no good for him', which in turn meant all of you. He promised me you wouldn't interfere with my life again, and since that promise has gone out the window, I don't feel as bad about breaking mine."

The Cullens are speechless. Obviously, they never expected Edward to say that of all things. Finally, Alice spoke.

"What was the promise you made to him?" She asks. I smile sadly.

"I promised him I wouldn't do anything 'stupid or reckless', to use his wording. And I intended on keeping my promise, up until Victoria came for me. However, the other part of my promise was that I would take care of myself, but that situation I had to do something reckless to save my life. A paradox, i f I ever heard one, but I did it. I knew the real meaning behind his request, so I followed, so I guess I wasn't really breaking it."

The Cullens are silent. They don't know what to say. Alice seems to be the only one capable of speech, though.

"How can you stand to be near us? After everything our world has put you through?" She asked. The rest of them look up at her question, curious for my response. I smile sadly again.

"There are two reasons. One is because I missed you and still love you, no matter what you all think of me." I say.

"We love you too. We always did. Don't listen to wha-" I cut off Alice's plea.

"I know you do. I know what he said was a lie." I say. Edward looks up at my statement, hope and love building in his eyes. It is hard for me to not give in and kiss him then, but I don't. I meet his eyes.

"One of the things I learned in ten years is that a vampire doesn't call someone his mate unless it is true." I tell them. Edward bows his head. I sigh, getting off the railing. I crouch down and touch his hand and he gasps, looking up at me, his eyes grief-stricken. My smile is still sad but full of love.

"I never stopped loving you, and I never will stop. But a lot of things have changed in ten years, things that are holding me back from jumping right back into the past." I tell him and his siblings, but primarily him. I stand, looking to where Elliot is standing, his backpack over his shoulder. I sigh.

"I can't tell you anymore, not now. Things need to be discussed, sorted out. I promise you that you can come to me, but can only tell you so much until everything is cleared. My parents are very protective of me, and they are not happy that you are here. I will do the best I can but I cannot guarantee anything yet." My words spark an understanding in them and they nod. I move to leave but Jasper speaks before I can leave.

"You said there were two reasons. What was the second one?" He asks. I turn, a small smile on my face.

"You asked me why I could stand to be near you after all your world has done to me. The second reason behind it is that your world is more my world than it is yours." My tongue twister of a statement momentarily confuses them and in that moment, I reach Eli. His eyes is curious, probing. I shake my head, promising to tell him everything later, when we're home with my parents, so I don't have to tell it more than once.

Hopefully, nothing is broken tonight.

**Hey everyone! Second chapter done! :)**

**Shoutouts****: Mrs. Spiderman Penguin**

**Love everyone out there! Will try to update soon!**

**I LOVE REVIEWS!**

**~Melinda :)**


	3. Cramps

Chapter 3: Cramps 

I arrive in the locker room last, the rest of the girls around me bustling to leave school. I have gym the last period of the day, so I take my time in changing. It's not like Elliot can leave without me. As I pull my tank top over my head, I feel a familiar cramping in my abdomen. I grunt softly, pressing my fingers at the spot for a moment. I inhale and exhale slowly, closing my eyes, trying to relax my muscles. After a moment, the feeling subsides slightly. I finish undressing, now standing in nothing but my lace bra and boy shorts.

"Are you alright?" a voice says behind me. I sigh before turning to look at Alice Cullen. Rosalie is behind her, but her expression does not hold the concern that Alice's does. I don't smile; I am already tired of their interference when I told them to stay away for now. I don't respond, pulling my skinny jeans and top on. I slip my feet into my boots, waiting for them to give up and leave. They don't, though. I pull my bag and laptop out of my gym locker and close it, snapping the lock in place. I move to go around the two girls but Alice stands in my way. I don't meet their eyes.

"Excuse me," I mutter, too tired for formalities.

"Tell us what's wrong," Alice insists, moving to touch my arm. I pull away sharply and I can't meet her hurt look. I move to leave again but Rosalie's arm blocks my path. This time, I meet her cold, black eyes.

"Let me by, Rosalie."

"Answer Alice."

"I don't want to hurt you."

Rosalie's face contorts into a smirk at my words, over confident. I sigh, then, with reflexes the vampires could not hope to follow, I push Rosalie's arm from where it was braced against the wall of lockers. I weave around them and, by the time they realize what happened, I am halfway to the exit.

"If you're sick, you should go to the doctor's. We could take you to Carlisle-" I pivot on the spot, looking at Alice with hard eyes.

"No."

The power I infused into my voice staggers her for a moment but she persists.

"We know you don't like the doctor's. But you will get even more sick if you don't get checked out." Alice's voice is sad, desperate. I hate hurting her, but there is no choice right now.

"I'm not sick." Alice goes to protest so I compromise.

"Not the type of sick you can go to a doctor for." Unless they want to make a donation toward the cure, I add mentally. Alice and Rosalie are confused. I turn and exit the locker room. I race to my locker where Eli is waiting. I exchange my books before walking out with him to where the parents are, picking their children up.

I stop dead in my tracks at the woman I see as I leave the main building.

Esme Cullen is standing besides a Jeep Wrangler, though not the one I rode in on the way to the baseball field oh so long ago. She is speaking quickly to her children and they all turn to watch me as I come into their line of sight. Of course, as I walking past them is the point when my stomach cramps painfully again. I inhale sharply, gripping my side. Eli wraps an arm securely around me, his eyes on the Cullens as we walk past them.

I recover from the pain and we continue on to the white Maserati Granturismo about seventy yards away from the Cullens' car. My mother is sitting in the driver's seat, her fingers tapping the steering wheel. Even with the dark sunglasses on, I can tell her eyes are focused on the Cullens. They do not see her though, and I am glad. Eli and I race to the car, pulling open the doors. I throw my bag and laptop in the back while I curl up in the passenger's seat.

My mother expertly drives out of the parking lot and accelerates down the highway home. She pulls her sunglasses off, placing them in their overhead compartment. She does not watch the road closely as she drives one handed. She reaches out with her free hand and caresses my cheek soothingly. Tears are running down my face and I pull away from the leather of the car. I touch my hand to my eyes; when I pull my hand away, its stained red. I am about to ask Elliot for the tissues in the front pocket of my bag but I suddenly find them in my other hand. I smile in thanks to Eli, who nods, his eyes concerned for me, as I dab at my face. My mother hands me her water bottle and I dip a clean tissue into the cap, flipping the bottle over to moisten it. I pull down the mirror on the overhead visor and wipe the red tear tracks from my face. I deposit the used tissues in a small Ziploc bag, placing it back into my bag to be destroyed later.

"We'll go right after we get home. I'll drop Elliot off first. We won't come back until you're full, okay?" My mother says. Her voice is soft but firm and I nod, leaning back in the seat to watch the scenery around me as we speed home.

Hey everyone! Hope you guys enjoyed! :)

Shoutouts: Mrs. Spiderman Penguin, babesbraves, and sportress :)

Love all of you! I love reviews!

~Melinda :)


	4. Feed

Chapter 4: Feed

My mother and I sit on the bleachers at the edge of a baseball diamond. Our posture is similar, leaning back on the seats behind us, each of us having our senses expand as far as possible in this peaceful park. We are about 10 miles from home, driving here within approximately 12 minutes. Elliot wanted to accompany us-he has always been fascinated and curious about this particular aspect of our nature-but he gives in after a quick explanation from my mother. I am still young, she says, and she needs to focus on me getting my fill. Eli changed his mind the minute he thought he would jeopardize my health and decided to do his homework and read some until we returned.

My face is raised to the sky, eyes closed, drinking in the sounds of nature around me. My mother is watching the people around us, working to pick out the appropriate target. I let my hearing travel. I hear splashing in the nearby brook, a hiker and his dog making for a long journey through the woods. I hear a mother on her cell phone, watching her children from a distance as they play on the playground.

"Northeast, about thirty five yards away," my mother murmurs. I open one eye and see hers still closed. I close my eyes again and follow her instructions. I hear the clink of metal, the low treading of a bike in the dusty road. A man, about 210 pounds it seems, from the amount of weight he presses into the ground with each step. He's a cyclist, from the sound of him. My stomach aches internally and I let out a soft moan before I can stop myself.

"Shhh, I know," my mother hushes me. We both rise from our positions at the same time. We casually get on the foot path that leads into the woods. Within moments, we catch sight of our prey. He's tall, with brown hair cropped short. He is very muscular in his legs, definitely a cyclist. Maybe even a triathlete. I move toward him and I hear my mother stay back in the shadows. I do not try to hide my presence and, when he catches sight of me, he smiles warmly. He's a nice boy, from what I can tell from the essence of his mind that I catch, 19 years old, geology major, honors student…..

"Hey there," he says. I smile, the gesture friendly and innocent.

"Hi," I reply, keeping my voice at a normal, 14-year-old girl level.

"You look lost," he says. I already like him. Most boys call me 'sugar' or 'sweetheart' after I say one word. Sometimes I don't need to say anything; boys and men often gawk at me, and my mother too. I intend on keeping this boy alive though, unless he tries to scream, of course.

"I am, I'm embarrassed to admit," I say, sounding sheepish, while looking along the path to sense any one coming our way. No one, good.

"My name's Kevin, what's yours?" He asks, putting his hand out.

"Ariana." I say, shaking his hand. He likes me, I can tell from his relaxed yet elated composure.

"Do you need any assistance, Ariana?" Kevin asks. I begin to like him even more; yes, I will definitely not kill him, I decide. I gesture down the path where I came from.

"I was on my way to a friend's house, but I got lost." I say.

"I can help you. I know this area well. Where does your friend live?" Kevin asks. His concern is genuine. I gesture back toward where I came.

"I have her address in my car. I can go get it," I offer.

"It's okay; I'll come with you," Kevin assures me. My smile is alluring but friendly as we begin to walk back up the trail, him leaving his bike behind. People like Kevin, with his demeanor, often make me second-guess what I am about to do. But, unfortunately, it is not something I can control. Kevin goes to ask me another question when I push him into the woods. My actions are too quick for a human to follow, if any had seen it, which none had. My mother grasps Kevin by his neck, clamping a hand down over his mouth, keeping him from screaming. We are all crouched down in the underbrush; well, my mother and I are crouching while Kevin is sitting on the ground with my mother behind him. His eyes are wide.

"If we let you speak, will you scream? You will die if you scream," I say. Kevin's eyes widen but he shakes his head frantically. My mother looks at me for affirmation and I nod my head, sure Kevin won't scream if he allow him breath. She removes her hand from his mouth but keeps her fingers at the collar of his shirt.

"Who are you?" He gasps. I smile wryly.

"It's not _who_, as much as _what_," I tell him. His jugular is pounding in his neck and I find myself staring at it longingly. But I force myself to focus.

"We will not hurt you if you listen to us. You are a nice boy, and we do not wish you any harm," I say. Kevin is still scared but also confused. His heart pounds and the blood in his veins rushes beneath his comparatively delicate skin. I lean closer, allowing my gaze more freedom, but nowhere near enough to do unwanted damage.

"After we are done with you, you will go out back to your bike and continue on your way. Should anyone see you come from the woods, say you saw a beautiful bird and wanted a better look. You will not remember either of us; You do not know either of us. My name is not Ariana and you never met me. Understand?"

Like a robot, Kevin nods. I ask him to repeat what I just told him and he does perfectly. His manner tells me he will not suffer from this amount of control on his mind. Without wasting any more time, I lean over him. My mother holds Kevin's neck back, baring it toward me.

My lips graze his throat.

I bite, moaning as the red liquid gushes into my mouth.

I drink deeply.

**Hey everyone! Another chapter for you guys! :)**

**There isn't much action going on for this story, which makes me sad! Hopefully it will pick up soon!**

**Most likely, there will be another chapter tomorrow!**

**I love reviews, especially long ones!**

**~Melinda :)**


	5. Hybrid

Chapter 5: Hybrid

I wait, on a bench in the same park, for my mother to return. It is two hours after we surprised Kevin, who is currently biking up a mountain trail, completely unaware of who 'Ariana' is, let alone what she did to him. After feeding, I followed my mother's instruction of licking his open wound; upon contact, the tissues sealed themselves and the veins repaired themselves. No trace will ever be found of the encounter; the only thing that reinforces that it happened at all is the three pints of Kevin's healthy blood currently in my stomach, a fact that relaxes me more than anything else. I have preyed on five other victims since Kevin, all taking a decent amount of blood, but not enough to cause symptoms of blood loss, let alone be fatal.

Blood comforts me; it's a simple fact, an obvious one considering what I am. My small family still hasn't found a category for me yet, let alone one you would understand. Though, if I had to describe myself, in that sense anyway, I would call myself a hybrid, a genetic cross between a human and a vampire. Yes, though female vampires are barren, male are not, and they are fully capable of procreating with a human female. However, whether they can is a different matter. 'Capable' and 'can' sound like synonyms, but there is a big difference, both in denotation and in this situation. Male vampires have the ability to mate with a human female, but there are several setbacks to producing a healthy human-vampire hybrid.

A) There is a tremendous amount of control needed on the vampire's part, and, since most vampires cannot even control their thirst, the whole prospective usually goes out the window.

B) Most vampires usually only mate with vampires, period. My situation with Edward was and is abnormal, in that sense.

C) Every hybrid born in such a way has been uncontrollable and dangerous that they have to be kept away from the population.

D) All the mothers of the hybrids have been killed in childbirth because the infants would rip their way out of the uterus.

All these aspects basically obliterate the prospect of a human-vampire hybrid. Only four were known to exist and they have been exterminated by the vampire royalty of the world, the Volturi. None exist anymore, and most of the vampiric populus do not know they existed at all.

My case, however, is special, one that can never be replicated; I am unique, I was always will be...

I draw myself from my thoughts momentarily as I try to focus on my mother's location. No matter how old I am-and believe me, I am old-I still fear to lose contact of my mother, just like a kid who wandered on his own for too long in the department store. Childish, I know, considering, but I know I would be probably be dead if not for her, though we do not yet know what is needed to kill me, not that my parents are itching to test any theories.

My mother and I have a strong telepathic bond, one we are still trying to completely figure out. I sense her nearness and am instantly comforted by it. She senses my mind in hers but does not deviate her physical body from her actions. When I make note of those actions, I quickly recoil back into my own mind. I did not memories of my mother like that, no one does, no matter how old or young they are. She is almost done though; she has no intention on sleeping with the man she stands before. He is merely a meal to her, as he would be to me, and is using her body to make it easier to get him relaxed enough to take his blood. She's experienced and uses that to her advantage, but I still don't want to see her like that, though I know her loyalty to my father is unbreakable.

The thought of my mother and father bring me full circle to my original thoughts, of how I learned of my lineage, how I learned what I am, and how I came to be...

**Hey everyone! Cliffhanger :P**

**Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! :)**

**Everything will become clear soon but until then be patient and enjoy! :)**

**Shoutouts****: Mrs. Spiderman Penguin, babesbraves, sportress, sshart, and Mireads :)**

**I'm just being honest, I'm more likely to update when people review!**

**~Melinda :)**


	6. Gone

Chapter 6: Gone

*Flashback*

_He's gone_.

_He's gone_.

It's all I can think as I push my legs uselessly forward through the forest, trying to follow him. My body aches from hiking, my arms and legs and face covered with cuts from the branches around me. I keep going though, anything to get back to him, I think. But, unconsciously, I know it's hopeless.

Because he's gone.

Finally, after what seems like years, I trip and fall. I sit up, tucking my knees to my chest. I let the sobs escape; I sob for years, or it seems like years. In the back of my mind, I expect to hear my people coming to find me. But I hear nothing, though that doesn't mean much. Besides being hopelessly deaf with my human ears, there is a low ringing in my ears that blocks everything else out.

I don't know how long I lay there but there suddenly is a small sound from the forest around me. Against my better judgement, I turn toward the sound. My brain must be frozen in shock still because I do not react as a familiar face walks from the trees.

Victoria smiles at me, unfriendly, her red hair billowing slightly in the wind. Her black eyes watch me with a vengeance that is unlike any other I've seen and I know, in that instant, I am going to die. I welcome it, though it breaks my promise to Edward. I do not care though, anything to get rid of the constant pain in my heart. She does not speak; she knows I understand what is going on.

She crouches and lunges.

Something hits her mid-leap, throwing her into a tree. I cannot follow the other visitor's movements no better than I can Victoria's, but the visitor seems to be much faster and stronger than Victoria. The red-haired vampire hisses in rage and lunges toward her foe. Within in a moment, she is thrown into another tree. This time, though, the other attacks. I see it on top of Victoria for an instant and, in that instant, I see fear in Victoria's eyes.

"Please!" she gasps, trying to speak despite the hand around her throat, "I don't want to die!"

There is a low, humorless chuckle.

"Then you should have never been born." The other replies. There is not even a measurable moment of silence before Victoria's head is detached from her body.

Within moments, the offender builds a fire and dismembers the redhead, setting her ablaze within three minutes of the attack. The person has stopped moving at vampire speed and I can get a decent look at my saviour.

It is a female, in her early to mid twenties, with long, golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Her eyes are enchanting, a deep blue like the night sky in Van Gogh's _Starry Night_. She is slender but fit; I can see the tone of her muscles in her bare arms. Her face is beautiful, the most beautiful face in the world. More beautiful than even Rosalie, who would pale in comparison to this creature. She wears a white tank top underneath a black leather jacket and black jeans, complete with black combat boots.

The woman looks over at me, at my place on the ground. She approaches slowly, afraid to scare me.

"I won't run away," I say. I hear no emotion in my voice. The creature's face is curious now, rather than just cautious. She comes closer and kneels in front of me.

"What's your name?" She asks. Her voice is soothing and I feel a sense of familiarity in it, a confusing notion. I stare at her, trying to find where the deja vu comes from. I give up after a moment, though.

"Bella." I say. She reaches out to touch me and I permit it. I wince slightly when she touches my cheek where a tree branch had sliced through my skin. Our gazes look but I look down, trying to keep the pain from my eyes.

"What happened?" she asks. I shrug, avoiding her eyes, which seem to be sharper than the Cu-I stop myself short, tears brimming in my eyes. She is confused by my response but her responding actions confuse me.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up and fed. Then we can talk about it, if you want," she said. After her voice dies down, I can see she is confused by her own words, but she does not take them back. For some reason, I feel a compulsion to take her up on her offer and I do. She helps me stand, helping me pull off my jacket that had ripped while I was running.

"I am going to assume from how calm you were from me decapitating and burning someone alive, you know about vampires," she says as she walks beside me. I nod, continuing to watch her curiously.

"Do you know how fast they can run?" She asks. Again, I nod. She stops and turns to me.

"Do you mind if we get out of here by that route then? It will takes us hours to get of here at human pace," she asks. I nod and allow her to pull me onto her back. Her skin is different than any vampire I'd ever met, soft as a human, if not more so. I try to process it as she streaks through the forest like a bullet. When she stops, we're beside a black car on the side of the road. I see the black horse emblem and recognize it as a Ferrari, an achievement of itself. She lets me down and, while moving toward the trunk, tells me to get in. I comply, settling into the seat and resting from my journey. My muscles ache painfully and I'm on the verge of passing out. My supernatural companion, and the mystery behind her, keeps me alert, though. She opens the door on my side after a minute.

"Come on, you need to change. People will ask questions if they see you looking like that," she says. I nod and slowly start to undress. My body aches though and I cannot help the sounds of discomfort that escape. She helps me change, a fact for which I am glad, and I am soon back in the car dressed in comfortable dark blue jeans, a soft off-white tank top, an equally soft gray hoodie, and black Uggs. My companion gets into her side, already dressed in similar attire and starts the car. I make a noise of contentment as the hot air hits my face and I see a small smile on her face as she begins to race down the highway at more than ninety miles an hour. However, I do not fear it as much as I would have if Ed-I nearly choke, tears coming again to my eyes as the pain comes crashing down. To distract myself, I take in the creature before me. She is focused on the road, though she is driving one handed, very relaxed.

"What's you name?" I ask, at least wanting to put a name rather than just calling her "creature" or "her". She smiles slightly, the expression angelic on her face.

"Elina," she says.

I nod then turn my face into the cushion of the seat and pass out.

**I felt bad about not giving you guys anything the other day when I said I would so here is two chapters! Enjoy! :)**

**I love reviews!**

**~Melinda :)**


	7. Assessment

Chapter 7: Assessment

"Bella?"

I close my eyes and exhale slowly before facing them. I am already sick and tired of their interference. I meet the eyes of Alice Cullen and even she can see the impatience and annoyance in my eyes. She continues though, her siblings standing behind her for support.

"Are you ok?" she asks.

"Why do you ask?" I say.

"You looked sick last week."

"I wasn't sick. I told you before." My voice is terse and biting. Alice has trouble responding.

"Please, we just want to help-" I cut her off.

"I don't need or want your help." I turn toward my locker, pulling a book from the shelf and placing it inside my bag.

"Why are you being so hostile?" Rosalie's voice makes me want to snap at them, but I hold my tongue. I don't look at them when I respond.

"Says the people who abandoned me."

There is no response. I slam my locker door and turn toward the stairs at the end of the hallway. I feel a cold hand clamp down on my arm. I pivot, my nostrils flaring. I see Rosalie gripping my forearm, the other four behind her with determined faces.

"Let me go." I ask nicely, my glare boring into her face. Though I put none of my true power behind it, my expression alone makes her falter slightly.

"Have you forgotten what we've done for you?!" she snaps angrily. I smirk and it unsettles them.

"Have you forgotten what I've done for you?" I ask. They are confused.

"You haven't done anything for us! We are not indebted to you!" I've made her mad. Good; they have made me mad.

"Actually, you are. You do remember that I know your secret? I could make it public very easily."

My words stun them and scare them. Fear is mirrored in each pair of eyes that I meet. Rosalie's grip drops, not that I wouldn't be able to shake her off if I wanted to. However, I want them to know as little about me as possible. I leave them where they stand and meet my mother and Eli at her car.

* * *

><p>I was wrong, to a certain extent. The Cullens' father does not only work at the local hospital; he also works at the hospital's fitness center connected to the hospital, acting as a doctor to examine the members of the center to ensure they are on the right track. I've listened to several conversations during these assessments, but I've never had one myself. My body does not work the same way as a human's does so I cannot risk someone examining me in such a way. However, administration is forcing me to have an exam because of the fitness center's policies. I attend the fitness center relatively often, considering my father is the owner, but he was not able to get around this legal issue.<p>

So I am here, about to be examined by someone that I might be forced to tamper with to keep him/her quiet. I nod to the staff at the front desk and they acknowledge the gesture warily. They know who I am and the power I have over their jobs, if so desired. I continue past the offices to the locker rooms. I change into workout set of a black sports bra and capri leggings. My muscles are prominent in my arms, legs, and stomach and several sweaty women eye me with envy. I have one earbud in my ear as I listen to classical music on my phone. I grab a bottle of water, lock my things away in a locker, then make toward the medical examination office.

I can hear the Cullen doctor in there; he is typing on his computer swiftly. Out of mild curiosity and utter boredom, I slip silently into his thoughts for a moment. He knows he has a patient appointment, he knows its the owner's daughter, but he doesn't know it's me. At exactly 4:00, I knock lightly on the open door. He turns toward me and freezes in shock. I say nothing, allowing him to recover. He does and he stands, offering his hand. I take it and resist the urge to shiver at his freezing touch. He gestures for me to sit as he closes the office door behind me. I refuse politely, leaning against the far wall. He remains standing we watch each other for a moment. He is trying to force himself to be diplomatic about it, to not bring up the obvious if I don't; he does not want to upset me. I smile to myself, glad at least he is respecting my wishes, inadvertently or not, unlike his children.

I watch him struggle for a moment then I give him what he wants.

"You can say what's on your mind, Carlisle, I am not mad at you." I say, a small, sad smile on my face. He is surprised; it is evident in his eyes.

"Can you read minds?" He asks. I smile, carefully avoiding the questions.

"There are a certain number of things you can ask me without crossing the line. Choose carefully on what you would like me to answer." I say. He understands; he approaches me and I let him, but he makes no move to examine me.

"Are you ok?" He asks cautiously. I sigh.

"That is not a simple question to answer." I reply.

"All I can tell you is that I am not sick. You are going to have to trust me." He nods, believing me. He does not say anything for a moment but finally gets the nerve.

"We all know why you are mad at us. But I think the one question we all want the answer to is: do you still care for us? Because we all care about you." His voice is soft, just as I remember, but his eyes are fearful of my answer, and I feel the urge to quell his fears.

"Carlisle. First of all, I am not mad at you. At least, not all of you. I am not mad at you, Esme, Rosalie, and Jasper. None of you really did anything. The others, however….." I trail off and my heart aches as I think of that night.

"Emmett was a big brother to me, the one who played pranks on me and everyone else but would also tell me secrets. He should have said something. Alice just left; she never even said goodbye. That hurt more than you know. And Edward..." I trail off again, nearly choking on his name and the pain in my chest. I don't look at Carlisle but I know he understands what I mean.

"I know why Edward did it, to protect me. And that was why you did not fight him as easily. And not everything that came of what happened was bad. But everything is a lot more complicated now. Even the thing with James was much more simplistic than this. We, my parents and I, are dealing with things that literally out of this world; there is a lot of danger, for me and for all those around me. I love you all, no matter how mad I am at you, and it is because of that love that I am distancing myself from you. I care too much about you and I can't drag you all down with me."

Carlisle is stunned by my proclamation but he recovers quickly.

"We all love you, Bella. We miss you so much; we missed you the minute we left. Let us help you." He pleads. I shake my head though.

"I don't think you can help me. This is not something anyone has ever seen before. I do not know what is going to happen, but if it happens to you, I would never forgive myself. That guilt is not something I can live with." I'm fighting tears now and I know I must leave. Carlisle hears the pain in my voice and tries to distract me.

"Why are you telling me this? Why not Edward? Why can't we figure something out? With you? Your parents?" he asks. He hands me some tissues from the desk and I take them gratefully, rubbing my eyes and hiding the bloody tears in the tissues.

"Though I may have forgiven some, if not, all, of you, my parents are not as forgiving. They are very protective of me, something I understand. My father, in particular, is enraged by the whole situation. My mother understands more than him, for reasons I cannot explain. I have been working to persuade him; he wants to kill Edward, and all of you, if he got the chance. The only reason he hasn't is because of me. Edward hurt me in a way I cannot explain, and I am unsure if I will ever recover from it. But I love Edward, and you all, too. It is a working progress to get my father to understand the situation more clearly. Until then, I cannot associate with any of you, especially Edward. Edward's life is at risk until my parents and I resolve this."

Carlisle is still confused but he accepts my response. I leave within a minute of my proclamation.

I head to the locker room.

**Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed! :)**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Really busy with school!**

**Shoutouts****: Mrs. Spiderman Penguin :)**

**I love reviews!**

**~Melinda :)**


	8. Love

Chapter 8: Love

I put my head on my arms, which are sitting on the tiled floor beside the large pool in the fitness center. The center is closed to the public now, at around 8pm, and all the staff has left. I am alone in the aquatic center, not including my mother and Elliot, the latter who is sitting about twenty yards away from me, watching a computer with fascination. The screen displays my vitals and exercise growth, monitored through the band around my wrist. I yawn quietly as my mother surfaces besides me. We are both wearing black Nike sport two-piece swimsuits. Her muscles contract with ease as she settles besides me in the water. I turn my head toward her, my wet hair falling behind my right ear.

"Tired?" She asks. I nod, turning my face back into my arms.

"We're almost done." She assures me. I don't answer and she senses my hesitancy, tipped off by me blocking my thoughts from her. She reaches out and touches the exposed part of my cheek with her fingertips softly. I look up at her from my arms and she can see the fear and struggle in my eyes. Her eyes widen and her voice is slightly panicked when she speaks.

"What is wrong, sweetheart?" She does not speak in English now; her words are of an old language, one dead to the world of both humans and nonhumans. A distant cousin of Sanskrit, the words flowing as she speaks, it is both her and my first language, and I find comfort in her voice, as I remembered as a child, in the short time I was with her.

Unconsciously, I close my eyes. I allow my mind to be free to her and our minds blend together, creating one subconsciousness. She understands and a small smile lights up her features.

"You love him," she says. I nod.

"You always did. You never stopped and you never will."

Again, I nod.

"Then what is the problem, besides having to explain everything to them?" Though I expected her next question, I could not help but flinch. Other than my father, the thought of telling the Cullens everything still leaves me shaken. I'm completely unsure on how they'll react. They could accuse me of lying, they could shun me. They could be scared of me; God knows they have every right to be.

"Or…" my mother interferes with my internal musings. Even ten years later, I sometimes forget she has such free access to my mind.

"Or they love you and accept you. They were willing to accept you as a human, even as a vampire." I laugh humorlessly at her words.

"But I'm not human or a vampire. I'm both but neither at the same time. This situation is completely out of the norm. _I_ am completely out of the norm, in my very nature. I'm a freak among freaks. Actually, considering the half-breeds were technically the freaks of the vampires, and I'm a freak of the half-breeds, I'm a freak threefold." My response is in the same, familiar language. Though I have no problem speaking any language I know, there is an old relief in the familiarity of the words falling from my lips. My sentence wouldn't make much sense to a normal person, but the mental link between my mother and I allows her to understand my meaning, even though she does not agree with it. She strokes her knuckle under my eyelid gently, a small, knowing, yet somewhat sad smile on her face.

"You're not a freak. You're special, the most special person in the world. There will never be anyone like you, not just because of the blend of my and your father's genetic makeup, but because, if there were another pair of vampires with your father's and my abilities, and they bore a child, the possibility is staggeringly high that the child or the parents would take the child's enhanced abilities for granted. You're strong, sweetheart; no one knows that better than I do. And you're most likely the most powerful person on the face of the Earth. But your personality, your kindness, your internal goodness, makes you that much stronger."

My cheeks flushed slightly at her praise. Even after all this time, I always feel so incredibly lucky to have her as my mother. She laughs softly at my response and kisses my temple. I sigh though, thinking about the aspect of the future. She senses my sadness again. She waits for me to respond.

"I feel like, ever since I woke up, not first time, the second time, and realized everything that had happened, I felt like I was too busy making sure I stayed alive and hidden that I never got to relax and enjoy life." My words cause a flicker of sadness in my mother's eyes and I instantly feel regret for voicing my fears. I hate making my mother sad, especially since I don't blame her for us being separated. She stills blames herself though and I don't like when she does. She recovers from the flash of emotion quickly and she sighs as I did a moment ago. She leans back against the underwater steps beside us, marking the entrance to the pool. I follow suit, sitting a step down from her and leaning against her legs. Her hand absentmindedly strokes through my damp hair, combing it behind my ear.

"I will always regret never being able to give you a normal childhood. Even though I could not help it, shunning my family when I became pregnant with you made the situation a lot worse. Your life with my sister may have been a lot better if I hadn't done what I did." Her voice brings me back to those times, the nights I had to live with my aunt. I shudder to think of them; she hated me with a deep passion. Not until I was reunited with my parents did I find why she continued to "care" for me even though it was obvious she did not care whether I lived or died.

My mother moves down a step to my level and I lay my head on her shoulder. I shake my head in response to her statement.

"It wouldn't have mattered. She would have hated me regardless of what you did." I say and after a moment of hesitation, she nods in subdued agreement.

"What's brought all this on anyhow, darling?" Her question is unexpected and, as so often happens when my mother and I converse, I start to speak my thoughts freely.

"I guess it's because, if and when I reunite with Edward, both of us will want to further our relationship." My mother freezes and I backtrack to clarify before I make her even more nervous.

"I don't mean like that. I mean getting engaged, getting married, honeymoon, getting a place of our own, all that stuff." I say. She doesn't respond for a moment but, when she does, her voice is sad.

"You don't want that?"

Slightly confused, I dip into her mind to find the reason behind her sorrow. I understand and I quickly work to satisfy her thoughts. She is sad to think I would be leaving her so soon, sad at the prospect of me growing up and becoming a wife and dependent on someone other than her.

"I do, but not now. Not immediately anyway. My body may have lived a long time, but my mind is young. I don't want my life to speed up that quickly. I want to take my time. I guess…..well, I guess I'm not ready to give up being young." My words make her quiet and I continue, trying to completely convey my feelings when they're jumbled up in my mind like this.

"I have the rest of eternity to be with Edward; I have the rest of eternity to grow up. Right now, I just want to be your baby girl." I say quietly. She doesn't speak at first; instead, she pulls me into her embrace securely. I nuzzle into her, allowing bloody tears to fall from my eyes. She kisses my forehead tenderly and laughs through her own tears.

"You'll always be my baby girl," she says, "And I'm sure Edward and his family will understand and respect your wishes once you decide to tell them."

I nod, just enjoying having her near me. Her presence, especially when I was young, was something I yearned for often and I never felt safer than when I was in her arms, protected.

**Hey guys! Hope you guys enjoyed! This story will have random boughts of flashbacks in the beginning in order to catch you all up! :) I promise, if you keep reading, everything will get cleared up; it just takes me a while to put all my thoughts and explanations in writing :)**

**Shoutouts****: Marya1918 :)**

**Updates are more likely when people review! :)**

**~Melinda :) 3**


	9. Capture

Chapter 9: Capture

I look toward the Cullens, sitting at their table across the lunchroom. They continue to watch me carefully and I let them; there is nothing they can do that can escape my notice.

Elliot and I are sitting at our usual table alone, minding our own business. Elliot has yet to trust the Cullens, my memories filtering into his mind as he ponders their actions as well. I make a small, almost inaudible noise at reliving my memories from that time. The images disappear immediately and Elliot mutters an apology. I look out the window besides me, bored.

_I need to feed tonight_, I think to myself. It has been too long since I last hunted, nearly five days. I assured my mother I would be ok today, that I couldn't afford to miss school lest the Cullens make progress in their determination of what and who I am. She agreed, but reluctantly. The cramping in my stomach and the headache pounding against my temple makes me wish I gave in.

I heard feet move from the table across the room and stride toward Elliot and I. I allow them to approach while Elliot appraises the Cullen coming toward us. I turn to see Emmett Cullen stopping besides our table. The table stands between us and I can see in his eyes that he wishes it was there. He struggles to speak as Elliot and I watch him expectantly.

"Can we please talk? Just for a moment?" He asks. I do not answer at first, taking my time in analyzing the pros and cons. In the end though, I know I would be able to take him if need be, even in my severely weakened state. And also, regardless of what they did to me, Emmett would still be a big brother to me. I exhale slowly, getting up from my seat. Elliot begins to stand too.

"No, Eli, it's ok. It will only take a moment," I say. He stares at me incredulously and I allow my expression to convey my desire to speak to Emmett alone. He sighs and sits back down and I know he has every intention of mentally eavesdropping on our conversation. I follow Emmett out of the side door of the cafeteria, taking note how the rest of the Cullens followed suit after I closed the door to the outside. I block Eli's entrance to my mind as Emmett leads me over to a pair of picnic tables located about twenty yards away from the school buildings.

I hear the rest approach from behind me. Emmett stops by one of the tables and I go past him, leaping up onto the table and sitting, turning a hundred and eighty degrees in mid air to face all five of them at once. I watch them expectantly but they don't say a word, continuing to stare at me. I sigh in frustration, rolling my eyes.

"Why is it that you can never seem to speak properly around me?" I ask in annoyance. They exchange glances before Emmett speaks.

"Carlisle asked us to talk to you," he says and I can't help but smirk. Though I do not want them to know much about me, I cannot resist bursting their bubble.

"No, he didn't. I know that and you know that. So can we cut the crap and tell me what you want?" I say scathingly. They're shocked that I saw through their lie; they still believe that they can fool. Yet they don't seem to grasp that I am not someone that they can manipulate.

"Fine. We want answers," Rosalie states. I meet her golden eyes evenly.

"I told you already; you have to be patient before I can tell you anything." I respond; I feel as if I'm repeating instructions to a child who doesn't understand right from wrong.

"It's been three weeks. We're tired of waiting," Rosalie answers. I smile.

"Each of you are at least a hundred years old. Don't tell me you can't wait a few more weeks?" I say mockingly. That only gets them mad; good.

"Exactly! We are over a century old and we don't need to be babied!" Rosalie snaps. I laugh once without much hunor.

"You're children compared to me. Both in age and in knowledge." I tell them.

That does it. Rosalie lunges.

I see her coming and fight from knocking her out of the way; I do not want to reveal too much about myself so soon. As I expect, Edward goes to block her attack and succeeds.

What I did not expect was the blow that hits the back of my mind. I do not make a sound, allowing my body to fall to floor in shock. I look up in Alice's regretful face. I feel Jasper and Emmett pull me up by my arms before I pass out.

The last thing that went through my mind before I drowned in blackness was _shit_.

**Hey everyone! Sorry took so long to update!**

**I have been writing but they are chapters that cannot be updated until I add the smaller segue chapters such as these in between. I already have the chapter that answers most of the questions (which is 4,000 words, by the way ;)) but I need to write a few more chapters before I can upload that one so bear with me! :)**

**Update happen faster when I get reviews! It only takes a minute and a couple of words! You can do it even if you don't have a FanFiction account! Come on, guys, make my day! :D**

**~Melinda :)**


End file.
